The Lunar Diviner's Desire
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Saix sees an ordinary human girl who incites his desires. Luna, a sweet human, gets kidnapped by him to act as his "slave". Rated for violence, lang, and mentioned rape! KINDA DARK!Saixxoc! VERY HIGH T!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, this is a story based on HORROR! It's basically about human who ignites Saix's desires and we all know what Saix can be like.**_

Chapter 1: The Chilly Lunar Diviner

Luna sat straight up in bed after having a horrible nightmare. It was about a man with blue hair and a chilly voice that made her shiver. He was touching her in the nightmare, saying how long he waited for his ignition. Luna had no clue what it meant but now she was focused on the cold sweat going down her body. To get out of the wet nightie, Luna slipped it off and pulled the covers over her body. The clock on her table announced it was only two-thirty in the morning so she closed her eyes, trying to think of something happy.

_Luna was running away from a dark castle but there was nowhere for her to go. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a drum and her head was aching with the tire and sweat. When she tried to get past the creatures that held the claymores, they knocked her to her knees. The man with blue hair and golden eyes coldly looked down upon her. He always looked at her so coldly that she swore he would hit her but he never did. _

_ "Luna," he said in his chilly, seductive tone, "I'm afraid leaving is not an option. Now, come to me and I'll get you inside." _

_ Luna crawled a little further away from him and he got the message. In two strides he was at her and he forced her up by her upper arms. The close proximity made it hard for Luna to get away but when she stirred he just savagely closed the gap between them and he began kissing her in a way that would leave a bruise on her lips later. _

_ She began shaking her head, trying to break it off, but he held her head steady and his tongue basically began molesting her mouth. She let out a squeak when his nails dug into her waist. He began losing his self control; she could feel it. He was losing his control by the way he was hungrily devouring her soft lips and how his body was trembling as he was holding her. His nails were sharp and they pierced her soft skin. _

_ "Saix," she whispered fearfully as he began kissing and sucking her sensitive neck, "stop it…" She stirred uncomfortably but his hands, which were getting stronger by every passing second, held her still. _

_ "Hmmm," he murmured against her neck. "Your skin tastes like heaven." His tone was still chilly but thick with lust and unhidden desire. "I wonder what the rest of your body tastes like." He began touching her through her flimsy nightgown that was always the enemy to her in this dream. It was too light and soft and always gave him an advantage. _

_ "Don't do this…" she whimpered, feeling her nightgown pool her ankles and the air poking at her revealed skin. Her breath became shuddered and heavy and he took that as a sign of lust. _

_ "You belong to me," he growled. "I am the second-in-command of the Organization and you are the little toy that we can easily break." He smirked. "Xemnas agreed that I can have you for my own entertainment." _

_ She did not like the sound of that. "Saix, I beg of you, don't do this to me." _

_ "It's too late," he said resolutely. "I can…feel my desire and I need it sated." His arms wrapped her waist and he held her in a rib-breaking hug. _

_ "If you think," Luna hissed painfully, "that desire or love is supposed to hurt like this then you're wrong. Love is supposed to be gentle, not painful. Saix, your grip is hurting me." _

_ He ignored her and just threw her in a portal that would lead to his room. When he would make love, he would go hard on her and it made her feel pain, especially when he ran his nails down her poor back. _

…_._

Luna sat up again, breathing hard. If these nightmares would pursue, she would have to see a shrink or a counselor to get some mental help. _I need to stop watching horror movies,_ she thought. She ran a hand through her tousled blond hair and lay back down on her pillow. Saix was a video game character, was he not? Luna never even played the game like her brother did, then why did she have those nightmares that involved him?

A cold chuckle made Luna's hair stand on end. She flipped to her left side to make it look like she was asleep but she could feel someone was behind her and it scared the living crap out of her. A gloved hand rested on her bare shoulder and she winced at the touch.

"Finally," said that familiar chilly voice, "Luna, I know you're awake. I can sense you trembling."

Luna mentally cursed and shifted so she could face her perpetrator in the eyes. In the dark she saw a pair of golden eyes glitter ominously and creepily. His face was full of pure evil and it made her shiver even more. His cold gloved fingers gripped her by her sensitive throat and she felt her airway constrict with her vision doubling. She clawed at his hand restlessly, trying to get it off her airway, but it was no use; he was stronger than her. He didn't even budge at her attempted escape; in fact he found it amusing because he had a hint of a smirk on his feral face. Still, Luna didn't give up the fight because she kept wriggling and moving to get free even though it was useless. Instead of showing her fear, she gave him a heated glare, which was prized with a slap across the face. Luna had to shake her head to regain focus but she saw Saix's shadowy body slithering across her ominously.

"Stop it," she squeaked, wriggling to try to get him away. "I don't want this! Get off of me!" She hit him on the shoulders and sides—anything to faze him—but proved ineffective because he continued to slither on her. This time he pinned her wrists to the side of her head roughly; it was so rough she felt his fingernails dig into her through his gloves. His glittering gold eyes made her shiver uncontrollably but he took no heed; in fact he rather liked it.

"I do want it," he said in that same icy tone but with a more lustful way. "You belong to me now."

"I belong to no one," she retorted, unable to repress the shiver that split through her body. "Now, you will get off of me or I'll shout for my parents." That threat came out harsher and stronger than she imagined but it amused Saix.

"If you shout for your parents," he remonstrated, "I'll kill them." He said that unblinking, unflinchingly, like it was normal to kill people.

Luna felt her blood go cold and she stared up at Saix with a wide-eyed fearful look but that disable her tongue. "You unbelievable bastard," she hissed, giving him a withering look. "Is this some kind of—of _game_ to you! Why do you want me so badly, you asshole!" She wanted to strangle him but he had her confined so instead she settled with glaring at him.

"I can…feel something with you," he answered, stroking her face gently but that only disgusted her. "It feels like an icicle piercing my skin but I like it. You have such a beautiful face, has anyone ever told you that?" He removed his gloves to stroke her face and hair but she only winced at the feel of his calloused hands running over her skin.

"It means nothing coming from you!" she growled, gritting her teeth at him. "I hate you!" She managed to get one of her hands free and slapped him across the face but she knew at once that was a huge mistake because he growled inhumanly and slammed her up against the wall by the throat.

A pitiful sob escaped Luna's lips and tears spilled down her pale cheeks with fervor. Her long blond side swept bangs fell into her face and, to Saix, she looked absolutely angelic. When she sobbed, Saix felt a twinge of remorse for his actions. Now, he wasn't that big of a bastard (even though many told him otherwise) but he couldn't bear to see her look so pitiful so he released her throat and crawled back from her a few paces. Upon being released, Luna slid down the wall and collapsed onto her bed, appearing she was asleep the whole time.

As she slept, Saix cradled her gentle face into his hands and studied the calm, blank look she had. To him, she looked like an angel in heaven with that expression and he was unable to repress the urge to bestow a kiss on the sleeping girl's lips. When he did, he saw that she was still asleep so he got up and disappeared in a portal of darkness, leaving the angelic woman-child be. What were these feelings? He needed to know. He needed his woman-child to make him whole, as hokey as it sounded, and he wanted her to love him but he knew that would never happen soon.

As he went to sleep in his bed, he kept replaying the almost-rape he assumed on her and felt an awful, churning feeling in his gut—guilt; he felt guilty for almost raping the poor oblivious girl but he only wanted her to love him so he could feel again. Already he was feeling again because the guilt bit at his insides like a monster with knawing teeth and he knew it was because of that girl. Soon, he concluded, she would be his and he would keep her for himself.

_**A/N: I made Saix a little darker than normal but it is for the story and this story is one of the darkest ones I've ever made. It was inspired by the Saix/OC "Hearts Not Included" by RussianRoulette but won't include rape unless I or you want it to. Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You

Early the next morning, Luna sat up feeling sick to her stomach and sore. She examined her wrists and ankles and saw handprint bruises beginning to color. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wanted to throw the blanket over her body and drown in her mixed up feelings. That man wanted something from her but the only way he would was over her dead body. She felt as though she would be sick but she had to be strong.

The sunlight shone through her window but did nothing to lighten her dampened mood; in fact it only made it worse. Now she wanted to lie in her bed and let justice come and find her. _God, if you're there, please help me. I'm scared! _The tears that welled up rained down her pale cheeks but she placed the comforter to her lips to muffle her sobs. Why did that man want her virginity, and more importantly why did he want her? It didn't feel right.

When she tried to move, a cutting pain pierced her stomach and she felt sick. With speed even unknown to her, she ran to the bathroom and leant over the toilet to puke. She tried to keep it quiet because her parents were still sleeping (who wouldn't want to sleep in on the weekdays?) but it was impossible. As she hurled, she plugged her nose with her free hand while the other hand clutched to the toilet seat and let her body expel the horrible substance within her.

"Lu," said a quiet, gentle voice that was her mom's, "are you okay, dear? Do you need some medicine?" Her mom kneeled next to her, holding Luna's blond hair back, and stroking her back soothingly. If Luna wasn't feeling sick, she would have laughed at her mom's slept-on short curly blond hair and crooked pink wool robe but not a sound of laughter could escape her throat.

"I'm fine, Mom," she said hoarsely, "I just got a little sick." Luna was a horrible liar; for example one time she broke the window when she threw a Frisbee to her dog and she was found out right away because she stammered and blushed—a sure sign of her lying.

"Honey," said her mom gently, cleaning her daughter's face up with a warm damp washcloth, "if you need to stay home today, I'll let you. I don't want you to be sick during gym class today so you're staying home, and that's final." Her mom announced that like it was final. "I'll set up a spot for you in the living room so you can watch some TV. You'll be home alone today because your brother is going to school, I'll be in the office, and your father will be at another construction site. If you need us, just call our cells. Come on, baby." She helped Luna up and half-carried her to the couch.

Once Luna laid down, a pan was her gift and it didn't make her feel any better. She turned the TV on and lost herself in Ghost Whisperer. Despite the character's problems, she dozed off with the remote in her hand but she wasn't really asleep and it was good because she heard a clatter in the kitchen that roused her. Silently, she retrieved the baseball bat from underneath the couch and tiptoed into the kitchen. To her shock and anger, she saw Saix, the man who tried to rape her, looking around the kitchen like he owned the place. It was good she was disabled from the sickness because she would have bashed a hole in his brain.

"You," she hissed, gaining his attention.

His cold yellow penetrated hers but she merely glared daggers at him. "Hello, Luna," he said curtly, flipping his hair out from underneath his hood. "You don't look so well. What happened to you?" It didn't sound like he cared but it was a question.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" she demanded, angrily gesturing to her slightly battered body in angry annoyance. "Did you want to see my pain and what you did to me? You hurt me, and you expect me to forgive you!" She felt her throat beginning to hurt as she shouted but it felt good to scream what she wanted to say for the past few hours. "You're a heartless bastard who takes what he wants and has no disregard to the ones you hurt!"

Saix internally flinched; even though many have said that it sounded worse coming from Luna's lips, especially when she meant it. "I've been told that," he said blandly, "but the fault wasn't mine, you know." He stared at her like he expected her to do something for him instead her eyes grazed over his face angrily.

"Then whose fault is it?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "Tell me!"

"It's all your fault," continued Saix patiently, not taking any regard to her shrill tone. "If you didn't entrance me this wouldn't have happened." For the first time since he arrived, he sounded angry.

"If you had self-control I wouldn't be like this," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "Do you ever think about what you do and how you'd hurt others, or do you disregard it for your own needs?"

"I honestly cannot answer that," offered Saix, shrugging slightly, "but maybe I can make it up to you. Do you want me to care for you during your illness?"

This knocked Luna completely off guard; was he offering to take care of her? First he was mad now he was caring—did he have Schizophrenia or something of the like? Honestly she didn't know how to answer.

"I'd rather cut off my leg than have you care for me," she stated coldly, frowning at him gravely.

He merely sighed and scooped her up before she could object but that didn't stop her from fighting. It didn't faze him; in fact he was entertained by her fighting. "Don't try to fight," he said, causing her to stop struggling. "I'm stronger than you and you know it."

"Fuck off," she muttered, crossing her arms stubbornly.

As Saix carried her back to the couch, she muttered obscenities under her breath but judging by his smirk he heard every word she was muttering.

"You have a colorful language, Luna," said Saix, setting her down on the couch. "I haven't heard that much cursing since Axel got his fingers stuck in the door."

To her dismay, Saix sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. Against her better judgment, she admitted that he felt warm and strong. She rested her head on his strong chest and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Saix smelled strange—the scent was musky but dark. She liked it because it made her feel safe and happy and reminded her of her dad's cologne. Unlike last night, Saix gently stroked her blond tresses and supported her by the back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. "I never meant to hurt you. I just…feel when I'm near you and I got mad that you rejected me." He sounded sincerely guilty but Luna couldn't be too sure.

"It's okay, I guess," she said quietly. "Why did you hurt me, though? There must be a reason."

"When I come in contact with your heart," said Saix, "I can feel emotions like anger, grief, and joy. Nobodies shouldn't feel any emotions around humans but I surmise your heart must be strong like that Keyblade Master." He trailed off, unable to continue.

"Why me?" asked Luna, groaning slightly. "The last thing I need is a dude with no heart (from a video game no less) to be hitting on me. No offense," she added when she saw his strange expression.

"None taken," said Saix, cradling her head between his chest and hand. "I'm not like this—the loving type, I mean—but there's something about you I just can't fathom."

"Hmm," she murmured, feeling her eyes drift shut. "Whatever." With that last sigh, she fell asleep on Saix's chest, feeling his comforting hand rub her back.

…

Saix looked down and saw the girl sleeping like a little angel. He could feel her heartbeat with every breath she took and it made him smile slightly. With some incoherent mumbling, Luna curled up into him, resembling a feline position. To him, she did look a little ill because her rosy skin was unusually sallow and her hair was a little ruffled and sweaty. Maybe he could give her a bath but then again she'd probably get the wrong idea and then command him to leave. He knew he had to leave but he didn't want to. He wanted to hold Luna as close as he did now forever even though nobodies shouldn't dream of "forever".

"No," he heard her say in her slumber, "please stop! Stop!" Her voice rose to a desperate cry like she was being attacked. Her head jerked around restlessly but didn't cease her crying.

"Luna," said Saix, shaking her slightly to wake her from her throes of the nightmare. "Luna!" he practically shouted to wake her up. "Wake up!" With that said, Luna's eyes opened and she looked around the room, utterly bemused.

"What happened?" she asked, having no memory of the dream whatsoever.

"You were having a nightmare," explained Saix. "You started crying and screaming so I had to wake you up. Do you remember what your dream was about?"

He saw uncertainty flicker in her face like she was hesitating to tell him but he had to know. "It," she finally said, "was about you. You…were violating me." She trailed off, gazing into space distractedly.

Saix didn't know what to say because he felt a choked up feeling in his throat. _Way to go, you damn idiot,_ he thought to himself venomously. _Now she'll never trust you after what you almost did._

_**Well**_, he heard a more threatening voice—his inner wolf voice, _**you just wanted to fill your hunger. The girl was supposed to be yours to begin with. She was thrown from Radiant Garden, remember? You had a crush on that chit of a girl, so why not claim her to be yours now?**_

___Because,_ Saix answered internally, _I just managed to gain her trust now. If I do anything to harm her like that, she'd never come near me again. Yes, she was thrown out of Radiant Garden, and yes, I had a little crush on her but her memories were wiped and I'm a nobody, a nonexistent one. Best to keep her innocence for someone who's worthy. _

"Saix," her voice awoke him, "are you okay? You zoned out for a while there." She looked very concerned for him but he shook his head in dismissal.

"Never mind, Luna," he said carelessly. "I was just thinking. How about I carry you to bed so you can rest?" He was anxious to change the subject because he didn't want her to find out what he was thinking about.

When she didn't speak, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room so she could sleep soundly. As soon as he placed her on her bed, she rolled onto her stomach and drifted off to sleep again. Saix watched her with expressionless eyes, wanting to join her, but he thought better of it and decided to leave her in peace so he summoned a portal and stepped inside it to go back to the castle. A sharp pang of agony bit at his stomach when he realized he was leaving her because he didn't want to lose her even though he was a nobody. He wanted her in the most passionate way that he was sure Xemnas and Axel wouldn't understand.

As soon as he arrived in the castle he was met by Xigbar, the irritating pirate wanna-be. Xigbar threw his arm around Saix's shoulders and smiled at him in an irritating, patronizing way that it was no wonder why he wasn't second in command. Saix felt his eye twitch as Xigbar walked with him and began to talk his ear off excessively.

"…And then, Demyx tripped over the pickle jar which caused him to bump into Axel," said Xigbar, resuming a tale about how Demyx got sent into the infirmary again, "and let's just say pyro wasn't happy. He burned Demyx like a weenie on a grill and it was frigging hilarious!"

"Wonderful," grunted Saix as he rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Xigbar?"

Xigbar smirked slyly which caused the blue haired man to arch an eyebrow in a suspicious way. "How was Luna?" he whispered so only Saix could hear him. "She's grown up good, hasn't she?"

Saix felt his shoulders stiffen from irritation and anger. "How did you know about her?" he asked quietly, giving Xigbar a death glare.

"I knew about her from the old days," answered Xigbar, "and I have seen her recently. Well, mostly I spied on her like I always do. Man, she's hot." He stalked off before Saix could move to hurt him.

_Xemnas can't find about her, _thought Saix as he walked into his room. _If he does, she's doomed. _

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was busy with other things! More reviews=more chapters! See ya next update!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

"No!" cried Luna as Saix advanced towards her and grabbed her by the wrist firmly. "You can't do this to me!" Angry tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her pale cheeks like rain on a window. Saix would have felt guilty but he didn't try to because he wanted her to be his. He knew what love was and how it affected humans' minds and he wanted Luna because he loved her. As crazy as it sounded, he just wanted Luna to love him like he loved her but he kept his stoic visage.

"You can see that I can," said Saix coldly as he gripped her tightly by the wrist. "You're mine; you belong to me now."

Luna's eyes widened in fear as she remembered what happened that one night she nearly got raped by the said scarred man in front of her. Tears sopped her cheeks and Saix wiped them away almost tenderly but it felt like he just burned her with his touch. Her lower lip trembled and jutted out as she closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at Saix but he didn't make it easy to ignore him when he kept stroking and fondling her hair. Her knees trembled and her head pounded with blood and fatigue which prevented her from running from him, the lunar devil.

"I belong to no one," she said firmly, trying to rip herself from Saix's steel-like brace. "I'll never belong to anyone, you cold-hearted bastard!"

That did it. Saix roughly grabbed her by the shirtfront and pulled her up so their faces would be about three inches apart. Her bark was worse than her bite because outwardly she was trembling and shaking like a little Chihuahua and she was smaller than him, not to mention. Saix's hands itched from wanting to hit her but instead he pressed his lips to hers in that bruising, jarring way that she was introduced to. She didn't kiss back so he pressed her up against her wall and took his time French-kissing her brutally.

After caressing her curvy body, Saix's hands found their way down to her private area and felt there, which caused Luna to let out a sharp gasp of pain. When he looked into her eyes, he saw that her pupils dilated with fear and reveled in it. Only he, the Lunar Diviner, could cause such fear. Finally, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered the words "I love you" before hitting that special nerve that could knock her unconscious. Now, he could take Luna with him without her putting up a fight.

…

(Saix POV)

As I carried Luna's pretty body through the portal, I was discovered by Xigbar, who was casually leaning up against one of the windows in the gray room, and he came over to investigate. The eye-patched man eyed the small girl in my arms and looked at me inquisitively.

"Why is Luna here?" he asked curiously, itching his chin. "And what did you do to her?"

I looked down to her and saw that a couple of bruises marred her pale skin. I left those bruises on her; I hurt her just because I wanted her. My eyelids fell closed so I didn't have to look at those wounds and I calmly walked away from Xigbar, who was surprisingly quiet. I didn't want to deal with him right now so I carried Luna to my room and deposited her on my bed.

I studied her softly curved body and the wolf in me rejoiced in the fact that I had her here. It told me to just rip off her clothes and fuck her senseless but my better half told me to not do anything that would harm her any further. Instead, I got down on my knees and pressed my lips to her face, running kisses over her cheeks, lips, forehead, and nose. Temptation got to me as I placed my hand on her belly and proceeded to stroke down dangerously. A strange flutter flitted in my stomach as I went to stroke down lower but she stirred and that caused me to recede.

God, she was so intoxicating! I wanted to have her but she'd fight me and I hated it when others fought against me. Smirking to myself, I laid down next to her and stroked her hair as gently as I could. I loved feeling its silkiness beneath my fingers just as much as I loved her.

(Luna POV)

I awoke to the feeling of someone kissing my neck and immediately knew where I was at. My stomach roiled but I kept a strong expression. Holy crap, Saix actually kidnapped me! That two-faced son of a bitch! I was going to kill him when I had the chance! I whirled around sharply and glared at the blue-haired scarred next to me but he merely grinned at me.

"You bastard, how could you!?" I demanded, shooting up from the bed like I go stung.

"I love you, Luna," he said calmly. "I wanted you for myself." He got up and began walking towards me slowly, causing me to back into the wall.

"Don't—" I started but he broke me off with a violent kiss. I tried to fight him but he wouldn't give up. I didn't like it one bit because it wasn't soft or gentle like I imagined but I didn't fight back now. He gripped me with too much intensity. I hated this bastard! I wanted him to rot in hell forever! The hot surge of anger gave me strength and pushed him off of me violently.

"No!" I screamed when he staggered back from my shove. "Just stay away from me! You don't own me! You don't get to call me your bitch because I refuse to be! You do not own me or have a right to claim me! I won't allow it!" When I was done screaming at him, I gave him a deadly look and panted slightly from yelling so loudly.

Saix regained his composure and stood up straight to give me a cool look. "Is that it?" he asked calmly—too calmly, that bastard!

"Yes," I replied impudently, turning my back on him. "Just leave me alone, Saix. I don't want you near me anymore right now." With that, I sat down on his bed huffily and lapsed into a sullen silence.

"Okay, then," was his remark, and he disappeared in a dark portal that I learned to hate with a passion.

…

After dealing with the fact that I was trapped at the castle, I finally decided to take a nap but my sleep was interrupted by a cocky red-headed guy with a jackal smile that could drive anyone up the wall. Don't even get me started on his voice! God only knows how many girls he had charmed into bed!

"Heya, Lulu," he greeted me casually as if we were already friends, which we weren't. "You've…grown up." His eyes were, of course, on my chest.

"Do I know you?" I asked rudely, trying to stare him down.

"I'm Axel," he replied, placing a hand on my back. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He placed his pointer finger to his temple and tapped his head emphatically.

"I'm pretty sure I do, Asshole," I answered, making his new nickname sound like his real name.

The redhead placed a hand to his chest and looked a bit hurt. Good. "Aw, that hurt, babe," he whimpered dramatically. "No wonder Saix likes you. You both have tempers shorter than Demyx's I.Q."

Before I could throw a slap at him, he disappeared in a dark portal and left me alone again. I sat on the bed and pouted. This place was a prison on planet Bullshit in the galaxy of This Sucks Ass! I felt tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them shed. I truly hated Saix. He was the biggest asshole in existence and I didn't know why I felt a sliver of kindness towards him. Why did my life suck so much? Did God hate me or something?

"I hate my life…" I whispered, resting my head in my hands.

"Why?" The familiar chilly voice caused my spine to straighten in shock.

I whirled around and saw Saix sitting right next to me with an impassive look on his face. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. My eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Go away," I hissed, turning away from him. "You made my life a living hell so I don't want to see you!"

"You belong to me," he said coolly, not caring that I heard that more than I wanted to.

My temper flared before I could stop it. "Shut up!" I screamed, slapping him across the face before I could stop myself.

As soon as I saw his head snap back, I realized I made a mistake. His head turned back to me and his golden eyes were full of cold fury. A shudder ripped through my body and I couldn't move fast enough. Just before I could make it to the other side of the bed, I felt Saix's rough hand wrap around my right ankle and I was pulled back to him. I fell on my back and looked up to see Saix all up in my face.

"Go away!" I screamed, hitting him with my fists.

Nothing phased him, though. He was the definition of chilly calm. However, his eyes looked like hard gold.

"No," he replied calmly, catching my wrists in his hands to still my movements.

"Let me go!" I whimpered, feeling my strength leaving me. "Please, Saix, let me go!"

My vision was blurred with burning tears but I could swear I saw Saix's eyes fill with a tinge of guilt. His grip on my wrists loosened and he eased himself off of me. I blinked back the tears and saw that he was gazing at me blankly.

"What?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

Instead of answering, he took me by the shoulders and reeled me in to his chest. Before I could utter a syllable, he grabbed my face in his hands and swooped down to press his lips to mine. His touch on my face was gentle but his lips weren't soft in the least bit. I responded half-heartedly yet he didn't give up until our bodies were tight against each other. When he felt that I wasn't responding, he released me and stepped back a few paces.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I demanded breathlessly, feeling my face burn with sinful heat. "I didn't give you permission to do that, not that I will."

"I like your lips," was all he said before he walked through the portal of darkness.

"That doesn't tell me anything!" I shouted even though he couldn't hear me. "UGH!"

I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes with a sigh. Since I wasn't going home, I might as well get comfortable. I shifted into a comfortable position and dozed off.

…

(Third Person POV)

As soon as Saix got to his room, he was surprised by a visit from Axel. Number VIII's face was full of rare anger and his tense form pronounced irritation. Whenever Axel got angry, his green eyes would go as hard as emeralds and his body temperature would rise a bit. His mouth was set in a scowl and he glared at Saix acidly.

"Okay, man, what the hell was that?" he demanded without preamble.

"What was what?" asked Saix tonelessly, arching an eyebrow.

"Where do I begin?" ranted Axel, crossing his arms over his chest. "First you kidnap Luna and take her away from her family, then you lock her in a room, and now you do this!?"

"Do what?" asked Saix once more, not giving Axel a sign of confusion.

"Kiss her, Saix!" shouted Axel, getting up in Saix's face. "I'm talking about the fricking attempted rape that you pulled on her! And not to mention the horrible assault I witnessed! Do you remember that!? Why the hell did you kidnap her in the first place!?"

"She's mine, Axel," replied Saix coolly, not giving Axel an inch. "She belongs to me. She was meant for me from the beginning. She is my mate."

"We're talking people here, not animals!" screamed Axel, losing what little bit of cool he had left. "You can't just lock her up like a prisoner! She's a person, damn it! She's just a young girl, Saix! She doesn't even remember you from the old days, and you coercing her into intimacy won't help her!"

"Who says I'm coercing her, Axel?" asked Saix calmly, arching his eyebrow again. "In her heart of hearts, she may want it."

"Her screaming at you to leave her alone isn't the candid of 'intimacy'," sarcasm oozed from Axel's voice, getting under Saix's skin.

"She is mine," the scarred man repeated as if Axel needed to hear it again. "One day, she will see that. For now, I will wait and make hints for her. Now, get out of my room, Axel, before I show you how unstable I can be."

The redhead silently walked over to the door and tossed Saix a mutinous look before walking out.

"Pushing someone to love you won't make them love you," the redhead said softly as his last words, "trust me, I know." With that, Number VIII walked off, leaving Saix to himself.

The scarred man sat down on his bed and contemplated what Axel said. Even though the redhead had a history of smart-aleck responses, he had his moments of speaking the truth. As much as Saix hated it, Axel was right…but the scarred man would never admit it.

_Luna is mine, _the man reminded himself, pushing Axel's words aside. _I won't let some sugary words sway my way of thinking. Like it or not, Luna, you are mine, and you will always be mine. _

_**A/N: Oh my God, I'm actually updating something! Sorry for the super-long delay! College has been a pain in my ass! I've barely had time to relax, let alone write. With finals slowly approaching, I will have less time. I just want you all to know that, so don't be mad at me if I don't update quickly. I'm one of those writers that has to be 100 percent satisfied with my chapters. Sorry, I'm a perfectionist. Anyway, R&R! Don't worry, Saix won't be a hard ass for long!**_


End file.
